


Marvel's: 21 Jump Street (HIATUS)

by peblezQ



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Avengers except they are all cops, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Drug Dealing, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Organized Crime, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Prom, Silly, Stark Tower, Swearing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Undercover, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are new recruits in a recycled police force program; secretly funded by Tony Stark and run by Nick Fury.Steve and Bucky are, as Fury puts it, "young-looking-motherfuckers," so they are sent to work undercover as high school students in this action-packed comedy.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys, I’m back with my second Stucky fanfic! This one is set in modern times, more inspired by the 21 Jump Street film rather than the original show. (This doesn’t have the exact same story as the movie, but it does follow _familiar_ story beats. It’s a blend of multiple ideas from various Marvel films, 21 Jump Street, and my own original ideas.)
> 
> This fic was directly inspired by [[this post]](https://hopelessartgeek.tumblr.com/post/621744252903391232/another-quarentine-movie-inspired-poster-steve) I stumbled upon whilst browsing the Stucky tag on Tumblr. I wanted it to be a fanfiction the moment I saw the poster, and then I remembered that I am a writer, so I am doing God's work for everyone. You’re welcome.
> 
> Anywho, here are a few details that you will need to understand this fic’s AU before continuing: This is nowhere near canon for the Marvel characters. Nobody is dead and The Avengers just don’t exist in this universe, however, the characters are mostly the same people - they’re just, like, normal people if that makes sense, lol. Also, Steve and Bucky are in their mid-twenties (so basically, they look like themselves from the beginning of Captain America: The First Avenger. Bucky’s hair is short + he has both of his arms and Steve is short + skinny.) 
> 
> This was not beta-read, so any mistakes you find are all my own and I will perish with my failures.

### SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO - 2002

James drags his feet across the sidewalk, watching the thin layer of dust move with his shoes. He pushes his feet forward, swaying his arms and pretending to skate across the cement, his eyes still trained on his battered sneakers. His Ma keeps telling him to wear the new shoes that she bought him, but he likes these ones. They’re red and white, and they’re much comfier than the new pair his Ma got him.

James bumps into the back of another kid, stopping to shake his head slightly. “Sorry,” James mumbles to the other kid. It’s a small red-haired girl with skin as pale as the paper in his brand-new notebook for the school year. Her arms are crossed and she has a scowl on her face, her attention locked on the alleyway to James’ left. He follows her line of sight and his eyes widen at the scene. There are three bigger boys — maybe sixth-graders — huddled around a small blonde-haired boy who is on the ground. He looks paler than the girl standing on James’ right, and his face is bruised and bloody.

The group of sixth-graders are kicking the absolute shit out of this boy and James frowns with rage boiling in his veins. He rolls up his sleeves and drops his backpack beside the girl. “Watch my bag,” James says as he begins marching into the alley.

The girl frowns at James in confusion. “Wait, you’re not going over there, are you?” The girl asks incredulously. James just ignores her as he storms further into the alley and shoves one of the older boys into the brick wall. James suddenly recognizes them as the boys from the school down the street; Mikey, Joe, and Kyle.

“What the fuck!” Joe yells as James punches Kyle square in the jaw.

“Get away from him or I’ll beat the shit out of you, too,” James growls furiously.

Joe laughs and swings a sloppy punch at James. It nearly cracks the ten-year old’s nose, and he holds back tears as he holds his bloody nose in his hands.

“You were saying?” Joe says with a sneer. The other two boys huddle around James now, all of them laughing at him. Mikey shoves him to the ground, and he falls, scraping his hands and knees on the pavement. The older boys laugh as he slowly pushes himself up, his fists clenched at his sides as he stands. James stands tall, revealing the two long lines of crimson blood dripping down his chin. James keeps his fists to his sides, unmoving, as he sets his jaw.

“Run now or you’ll go blind,” James growls in a low, threatening tone. In reality, it comes out as more of a squeaky child trying his best to sound older. This makes the sixth-graders laugh even harder.

“Yeah — okay, dickface,” Mikey snickers before leaning in to shove James again. James reacts quickly, throwing his hands out at the boys. A cloud of dust from the pavement is thrown from his palms and directly into their faces. The boys all scream in pain, wiping their eyes as they attempt to flush out the dust. The girl at the end of the alley begins chuckling as James kicks all three of the boys down during their moment of blindness.

James leans down and holds out a hand to the small blonde boy they were originally beating up. “Come with me if you wanna live,” James says with a smile.

“Really?” The boy slaps James’ hand away. “I had it covered, you know!” The small boy huffs out grumpily as he staggers his way up to his feet by himself.

“Yeah, you definitely had it handled when I got here,” James replies, deadpan. “I mean, your fighting style is pretty neat. Was it mind powers or something? Or do you have an invisible man helping you out?” James adds, waving his arms around dramatically as if searching for another person.

“Hey, we gotta go!” The girl yells at the two boys in the alley, grabbing James’ bag as she turns to run. This brings their attention back to the sixth-graders who are standing up again and finally blinking their eyes open again.

“Your ass is grass, Rogers!” Kyle seethes out furiously.

“Run!” James yells, grabbing the small boy’s hand and dragging him out of the alleyway. They follow the red-headed girl down the street, running as fast as they can, away from the group of bullies.

They run a few blocks before stopping in another alleyway to catch their breaths. James leans against the wall, smiling at the red-head. “Hi. I’m James.”

She gives him a sly grin. “Natasha,” she replies cooly before reaching her hand out to shake James’ hand. James looks over at the blonde boy who is still bent over his knees, wheezing hoarsely. James pats his back gently.

“Hey, are you okay?” James asks softly. The boy just keeps wheezing while weakly patting his pockets in search of something.

“Muh—My in—” he wheezes again “—My inhaler.”

James looks over at Natasha who looks down at their cluster of bags. “Which one is his?” James asks quickly as he kneels in front of them.

“That one,” she says with a shaking finger pointing at the cream coloured bag. James wonders for a split second if the bag was meant to be that colour or if it used to be white at some point as he digs through it. His hand claws through one pocket to the next before finally grabbing the cold plastic object he was searching for. He hands it to the wheezing blonde boy, and he grabs it gratefully. He sucks in two long puffs before leaning his head back against the brick building.

“Thuh—” the boy coughs “—thanks.”

James stands up and pats the boy’s shoulder. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m Steve,” the blonde says after finally catching his breath.

“James.” The two shake hands with shy smiles.

“Hey—” Natasha nudges Steve’s shoulder “—thanks for, uh, you know, defending my honour and all that. I could’ve handled them myself, but I appreciate it.”

“Defending your honour?” James questions, his head tilted in Natasha's direction.

“They were bein’ jerks to her, so I stopped them,” Steve replies with a shrug.

“Wait, _you_ started that fight?” James asks incredulously. “You’re a _twig._ You shouldn’t be starting fights with _sixth-graders!”_

“They were bothering her and I had to stop it,” Steve replies with a frown. “I don’t like bullies.”

“Jeez, Stevie.” James smiles, shaking his head. “Good thing I showed up or you’d be pummeled to a pulp right now.”

“Shut up,” Steve bites back with a scrunched up face. “—and don’t call me that.” Natasha and James giggle at Steve as he pouts at them grumpily.

James Buchanan Barnes knows at this moment that he found his two best friends for life.

### ELEVEN YEARS LATER - 2013

Bucky enters the New York Police Academy registry office. He holds his forms with a tight grip, not wanting to risk losing them. He waits in line, staring at his shoes with a frown. He feels terrible for keeping this a secret from Steve but he knows he’s doing the kid a favour. He’d just join with him and Bucky doesn’t want that. He’s doing this to protect people and Steve is the first on that list of people he wants to protect. It’s rather difficult to protect somebody who’s also running into danger alongside you.

“Next!” A woman’s voice calls out, snapping Bucky from his daze. Bucky looks up and he approaches the desk with an easy smile.

“Name?” She asks with a polite smile. Bucky leans on the desk as he slides his forms over to her cooly. She struggles to hold in a nervous giggle at his easy charm.

“James Barnes,” he replies with a sly grin. His eyes flicker down to her nametag. “Dot. What a cute name. Very old fashioned — elegant.” Dot’s smile grows as she shyly ducks her head down.

“Bucky?” A familiar voice calls from behind. Bucky’s blood runs cold as his smile slips away. He feels like a child caught with a broken lamp. He twists his body to look at Steve who is standing behind him to his left in the other line with forms in his hands. Bucky groans.

“Dammit, Stevie,” Bucky says with a frown. “You’re joining the police academy?”

“And apparently, so are you,” Steve replies bluntly, his jaw set. “Why didn’t you tell me you were joining, Buck?”

“I could be askin’ you the same thing, Steve,” Bucky replies with an even tone and a quirked brow.

Steve just huffs in annoyance before walking up to the desk beside Bucky once it is his turn. Bucky turns his attention back to Dot who was filing information for him while he had his short conversation with Steve.

“Can you believe my friend?” Bucky asks her whilst gesturing lazily to Steve with his thumb. “He didn’t tell me he was doin’ this, too,” Bucky says to her conversationally, which causes Dot to look up and smirk at him.

“What a horrible friend,” she replies, deadpan. “Maybe you two can work it out between classes,” she adds swiftly before handing him a stack of new forms. Bucky takes them with a grin and he winks at her. She giggles and Bucky walks away. Bucky doesn’t see Steve roll his eyes behind him, but he can feel it.

* * *

“So, guess who I just bumped into on orientation day,” Bucky says into his cellphone. He’s leaning on a wall in one of the dorm corridors, watching people filing about around him.

Natasha groans over the phone. “Shit, I meant to say—”

“—Wait, you _knew_ he was coming?” Bucky interrupts in exasperation.

“Yeah, I—” Natasha sighs on the other end. He can picture her pinching her nose in frustration like she always does. “—Sorry, he told me not to tell you.”

“And you actually _did_ what he asked?” Bucky whines.

“Well, I also did what _you_ asked, too — mister; _‘Don’t tell Stevie I’m joining the police force, Natasha!’_ ” Natasha replies, mock-impersonating Bucky’s tone.

“First of all, I sound nothing like that,” Bucky begins with a pout. “Secondly, you are a cruel double-agent. Whose friend even are you?”

“Both, but if you really wanna know — I do prefer Steve,” she replies casually.

“Fuck off,” Bucky says, chuckling with a hint of a smile gracing his lips. He knows she loves him… He’s pretty sure she loves him… His smile falls. “Wait, you’re not serious, are you?”

Natasha laughs and Bucky’s frown deepens. “Look, I’ve gotta get back to work since, you know — unlike you and Steve, I am _currently_ a cop who has a job to do,” Natasha says.

“You’re just trying to deflect the fact that you just broke my heart,” Bucky replies in a playfully sad tone. He swears he can hear Natasha roll her eyes.

“I’ll talk to you later, Bucky.”

“Okay. Bye, traitor,” Bucky quips back before hanging up the phone. He turns around the corner to enter his dorm and nearly drops his phone at the sight of Steve.

“Fuck, you’re seriously my assigned roommate, too?” Bucky asks with an incredulous laugh.

“No, I asked to be switched,” Steve replies as he continues unpacking his suitcase. “The world isn’t _that_ convenient, Bucky.”

Bucky hums as he paces further into the room. “Turns out Natasha likes you more than me,” Bucky says, slightly changing the subject as he sits on his bed parallel to Steve’s.

“Tell me somethin’ I don’t already know,” Steve replies with a grin, his attention still on his clothes.

Bucky smiles. “Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve replies, turning around to smile at Bucky.

There’s a moment before Bucky lowers his gaze, his features gentle. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about joining the police academy. I was worried you’d come join with me.”

“Well, jokes on you, Buck, but it turns out I joined on my own without knowing you were doing the same,” Steve says as he stands up. Bucky chuckles light-heartedly and Steve sits beside Bucky on his bed. “No more secrets, okay?”

Bucky smiles down at Steve and nods once. “No more secrets.”

* * *

“Stand up!” The graduates at the New York Police Academy all stand at attention. “I present to you the graduates of class one-thirty-seven.”

The audience claps; Bucky struggles to hide his grin while Steve keeps his features neutral. Natasha is in the third row, smiling up at her friends with a sly smirk and a raised brow.

“Are you ready to spend the rest of our lives bein’ bad-ass motherfuckers?” Bucky whispers to Steve, keeping his eyes on the crowd in front of them. Steve just sighs but a hint of a grin tugs at his lips.

“Shut up,” Steve replies quietly, but there is no hint of harshness in his tone. He lets the smile take over his face whilst Bucky just grins wider. He winks at Natasha and she just rolls her eyes in response.

### SIX YEARS LATER - 2019 - TODAY

“Another one bites the dust!” Bucky cheers as he writes another parking ticket. He tucks it under the windshield wiper before striding down the sidewalk. “That’s twenty-two for me, and twenty-one for you, Stevie.”

“Don’t get too excited, Buck,” Steve replies from across the street, keeping a close eye on the parking meters on his side. “I’m gonna beat you before noon.”

“In your dreams, Rogers. It’s already eleven-fifty-seven. There’s no way you’re gonna get two tickets in—” the distinct sound of a meter going expired on Steve’s side of the street interrupts his train of thought. Steve glints at Bucky, smirking devilishly. He quickly writes up the parking ticket and places it on the windshield. 

"You were saying?" Steve quips with a cocked brow.

Bucky rolls his eyes. "We're currently tied. That doesn't mean anything—" another meter goes expired on the adjacent street from the one they're currently on. They're both the same distance from it and the clock ticks eleven-fifty-eight. 

Bucky doesn't hesitate to start sprinting at the meter. Steve noticeably starts wheezing behind him as they race to the meter, and Bucky slows down, worried about his friend. "Shit, Stevie, are you okay?" Bucky asks with a worried frown.

Steve bends over his knees and Bucky reaches over to pat his shoulder. "Do you need me to grab your inhale—" Steve suddenly starts sprinting, catching Bucky off guard. He blinks vacantly before stumbling forward, jerking his way into an awkward sprint. "Fuck you, Steven!" Bucky yells as Steve approaches the meter, writing up a ticket as he runs. Bucky slowly halts when Steve slaps the ticket on the windshield and cheers for himself.

"That was uncalled for," Bucky says with furrowing brows.

"That—" Steve wheezes a little "—was strategy, Buck."

"I hate you so much," Bucky grumbles in defeat as they stroll away.

Steve looks at his watch victoriously. "Eleven-fifty-nine. Twenty-three for me and twenty-two for you. I win."

"You sure another meter won't miraculously expire before noon?" Bucky asks rhetorically as he keeps a close eye on the meters as they pass them.

"Hey, assholes! I was on my way out and you fucking slammed a ticket on my car the second the damn meter expires!?" A booming voice with a thick German accent calls from behind. The two cops turn around to face the civilian. It’s a short, pudgy bald man, most likely in his fifties and round glasses that match his rounded features. He’s dressed to the nines in business attire with a briefcase in his grip.

"Rules are rules, buddy," Bucky replies with a shrug.

"You're an asshole, you know that? I'm gonna complain to your commanding officer," the man replies harshly.

"You're gonna complain about _what_ exactly? That your parking meter expired and some officers gave you a ticket for it?" Bucky replies with a cocked brow and folded arms.

The man grabs the ticket and balls it up before throwing it at Bucky. He just blinks in confusion as it bounces off of his head and lands on the pavement between him and Steve. "Did you just _throw_ your parking ticket at me?" Bucky asks incredulously, using his _'commanding officer'_ voice.

"It's not mine. It's yours, now, " the man bites back before opening his car door to toss his briefcase on the passenger seat.

"Freeze!" Steve yells, his voice booming louder than even Bucky expected. "Put your hands up. You just violated littering laws!"

" _Really_ , you're gonna arrest me for throwing away my ticket?" The man sneers with a wrinkling nose.

"No, I'm just gonna write you another ticket," Steve replies in his professional tone whilst writing _said_ ticket. Bucky picks up the littered ticket before the duo approaches the angry civilian and they hand the man his two tickets.

"One for littering, the other is the parking ticket,” Steve says calmly.

“Are you going to pay for this?” The man asks with scrunched features.

“Why on earth would we pay for this?” Steve replies with confused features.

Bucky zones out the conversation as his eyes flit to the man’s hand that is resting on the open car door. He notices something peeking from the open glove box; a vial, maybe, with bright red liquid in it. He leans in to get a better look but can’t see the object very well from his spot.

“Do you mind if we search your vehicle?” Bucky asks with his hand resting on his radio. His gut instincts are kicking into gear and screaming that something is off about this short German man and his car.

“What? No! Why would you—”

“—I just get the impression that you’re trying to hide something from us, sir. If you cooperate, we’ll be on our way and out of your hair,” Bucky replies cooly. Steve just squints up at him in confusion. The man pulls the door closer to his chest before sighing and relenting.

“Fine. Take a look. You will find nothing, officer,” the man says as he opens the door.

Bucky leans in and he grabs the strange vial of red liquid that caught his eye through the window. He holds the strange object out at the man and lifts a curious brow at him. “Mind telling me what this is?”

The man quickly snatches the vial and starts sprinting in the opposite direction, catching both Bucky and Steve off guard. They both immediately run after the man down the street, Bucky going faster than Steve and gaining upon the man easily.

“Freeze!” Steve’s booming voice comes from behind Bucky, but the man just keeps running.

Bucky tackles the man to the ground and bystanders watch the scene in horror. Bucky pulls out his handcuffs and clicks them onto the man’s right wrist before pulling the left one behind his back.

“You have the right to…” Bucky trails off as he struggles to lock the handcuff. Once he gets it, he stands up, pulling the man up with him.

“Get your filthy hands off me, pig!” The man spits at Bucky as he digs his hands into the pocket with the strange vial.

“Yeah, yeah. You have the right to remain silent, asshole,” Bucky replies as he holds the man with one hand and examines the strange vial with the other. “You gonna tell me what this is?” Bucky asks as he holds it in front of the man for him to see.

“It’s just my fucking medicine you piece of shit!” The man seethes back in rage.

“What kind of fuckin’ medicine looks like this?” Bucky asks with sarcasm in his tone. “It looks like that weird shit in Casper!”

“The bottle—” Steve wheezes a bit as he approaches them finally “—the bottle in that movie was much bigger than that thing. This thing looks more like a blood sample to me.”

“That’s what it is,” the man says quickly. “Just one of my blood samples.”

“You literally just told me it’s medicine,” Bucky replies with furrowed brows. “Seriously, you gotta keep your story straight. What is it, actually?”

“Fuck you,” the man bites back.

“Did you call for backup?” Bucky asks Steve.

“We don’t need backup,” Steve replies with folded arms.

“We do need a fucking patrol car, though,” Bucky says with a straight face.

“We have one…” Steve mutters. “It’s just...A few blocks away…”

Bucky highly considers murdering Steve and framing their suspect for _said_ murder in that very moment, but decides against it when he sees Steve’s adorably sheepish expression. He settles for saying a quietly mumbled, “I hate you,” before trudging in the direction of their cruiser with his arm looped in the crook of the German man’s elbow.

* * *

“Congratulations on your arrest, boys,” Natasha says as Steve and Bucky enter their floor with dopey grins on their faces. She leans on her desk and folds her arms over her chest. “I hear the guy had some serious drugs in his car.”

“Yeah, some weird red-lookin’ shit,” Bucky replies.

“We’ve been told it’s some strange synthetic drug that’s goin’ around,” Steve adds in a lower voice.

“Rogers. Barnes,” Captain Clint Barton roars from the other end of the room. “My office. Now.”

“I guess the Captain’s gonna finally congratulate us for once,” Bucky says with a smirk.

“I don’t know, Buck,” Steve replies with a nervous gaze that’s locked on their Captain's retreating into his office. “He looks pissed.”

“He always looks pissed,” Bucky says as he pats Steve’s back a little too hard. “C’mon, we’ll be fine.”

They were not, _in fact_ , fine.

“You forgot to read him his _Miranda Rights!?”_ Steve roars at Bucky with an incredulous look of both confusion and fury after hearing the troubling news from their Captain.

“I _did_ , though!” Bucky replies quickly. Then he pauses for a moment, staring off in the middle distance in thought. “Oh, wait. Fuck. I think I did forget to read him his Miranda Rights.”

 _“Bucky!”_ Steve groans in annoyance. “He _got away_ because of this. He had _drugs_ on him and he got away!”

“I—I, um,” Bucky gulps, looking nervously between Steve and Captain Barton. “I am so sorry, sir. I don’t know why it slipped my mind. It won’t happen again.”

Barton just sighs while rubbing his forehead. “And you wonder why I keep putting you two _dipshits_ on parking duty.”

“For the record, sir, this was entirely my fault. Not Steve’s—er, I mean, not Officer Rogers’ fault. _I’m_ the one who made the mistake, sir,” Bucky informs with his posture near-perfect. Steve smiles shyly towards his shoes at the kind gesture.

“Speaking of—” Barton turns his attention to Steve who sits up straighter. “—Officer Rogers, why _didn’t_ you make sure that Officer Barnes read Mr. Zola his rights?” Captan Barton asks while folding his hands over his desk.

“I, um, just assumed he did?” Steve replies, much meeker than intended. “Sir,” Steve adds after a beat, his tone firm and collected.

“You weren’t there while the arrest happened?” Barton questions with a lifted brow.

“No—I mean, yes—I mean, I was still, um—” Steve loosens his collar. “—I was still catching up…”

“Catching...Up…?” Barton repeats slowly.

“We were in pursuit, sir, and, I—uhh, I was still catching up when Barnes caught the suspect, sir,” Steve replies quickly.

Captain Barton just stares at Steve with a scowl.

“You know your face will get stuck like that if you hold it too long, sir,” Bucky says suddenly, trying to ease the thick tension in the room.

Clint just sighs, more exasperated this time as he rubs the inner corners of his eyes with his thumb and index fingers. “Boys, I’m gonna be frank with you. They want me to suspend you two for this...mistake—” Steve and Bucky gulp nervously. “—But I don’t want to do that. I think you two show great promise here in the nine-nine, so I’m going to offer you a transfer.”

“Tuh—transfer?” Steve stutters awkwardly. 

“Let’s face it, you two clearly don’t want to be metre maids, and you both look extremely young.” Bucky and Steve exchange a curious glance at each other before returning their attention to their Captain.

“Captain?” Bucky doesn’t finish his question, but Clint hears it in his tone.

“Nat also suggested that I transfer you two since she’s also being transferred,” Clint says, seemingly ignoring Bucky as he continues his ramblings.

"Wait—Nat suggested this?" Steve inquires with furrowed brows. 

Clint leans over and pulls out a file from his desk drawer. He ignores Steve entirely. “It’s a recycled program— from the eighties or somethin’. I don’t know— but anyway—” Clint waves his hand in a gesticulating manner. “—I suppose the higher-ups were grasping at straws when they were struggling to come up with fresh ideas for various departments. You two can find the department HQ at Jump Street… Thirty-seven Jump Street,” Clint says with a stern gaze locked on his two officers.

There’s a moment of silence before Clint furrows his brows and flips through the file on his desk. “Wait, that doesn’t sound right. Hold on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! This silly idea turned into a pretty long fanfiction so whoops. Buckle up friends because we're in this for a while.
> 
> I'll try to keep the upload schedule as consistent as possible. I'll start with one chapter per week. I will let you all know if/when that upload schedule will change.
> 
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, and thank you for any possible kudos, shares, bookmarks, etc. See ya'll soon ;P
> 
> ~Pebbs


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey. I’m back!
> 
> I just wanted to get these early chapters done as quickly as possible so we can get into the fun part. Next chapter should be the end to the introductions and such.
> 
> My uploading schedule is wack. Just know that I vow to finish this story, so if it’s been a few days (or weeks) since an update, fret not. I’m just probably at work or sitting at the keyboard and dreading my life choices. I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> (This has not been beta read. I appoligize in advance for any possible spelling/grammatical errors present.)
> 
> ((ALSO, Happy Canada Day! Woot))
> 
> ~Pebbs

* * *

“I still can’t believe you forgot to read him his Miranda Rights,” Steve grumbles as the two of them stroll down the street in full uniform.

“It’s been a week, Stevie,” Bucky whines. “You’ve gotta stop bugging me about that.”

“I can’t!” Steve exasperates, his hands waving sporadically. “I mean, seriously, Bucky. You’re smarter than that. Why the heck did you let something as simple as that go over your head?”

Bucky sighs in defeat. “I don’t know. I guess I was just distracted…”

“You can’t let yourself get distracted on the job, Buck,” Steve says after a moment. “It’s too dangerous. Especially now that we’ve been transferred to…” Steve pauses. “Wait, did Barton even mention what it was we were doing?”

Bucky shrugs, his eyes now focused on the buildings as they pass them. “He said twenty-one Jump Street, right?” Bucky asks as he slows down. 

Steve stops with him, furrowing his brows. “Yeah, why?”

“We’re here—” Bucky’s face twists into a confused frown. “—I think? That can’t be right…” Bucky trails off as he digs into his pocket. Steve turns around to look at the building that Bucky’s frowning at. His neck cranes back as he follows the building up, feeling dizzy as he looks at the height of it.

“This is Stark Tower,” Steve says matter-of-factly, turning to face Bucky.

Bucky squints at the address scribbled on the paper and then at the address printed on the windows above the doors of the building in front of them. “It is,” Bucky replies in a flat tone. “Strange. I guess we were sent here to work security for Stark Tower?”

“Barton didn’t send us here for security work,” Steve says. “He would have told us.”

“Let’s just go in,” Bucky says as he tucks the paper back into his pocket. He strides into the building, not waiting to see if Steve is following.

They push through the revolving doors and approach the large desk in the centre of the foyer. Bucky leans on it casually, looking over it but frowning when he sees nobody sitting there. He turns his head and looks around, realizing the whole room is empty, except for him and Steve.

“Huh, guess they really do need to up the security in this place,” Bucky comments aloud as he scans his eyes around the foyer.

“That won’t be necessary,” a British male voice chimes in from somewhere in the room. Bucky looks around, frowning in confusion when he can’t find who the voice belongs to.

“Who said that?” Steve asks with a deep frown.

“I am _'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System'_ —or just J.A.R.V.I.S. for short. I am the AI that controls this entire building. How may I help you two today?” The British voice replies, monotone and seemingly coming from everywhere around them. Steve and Bucky can’t find any speakers which add to their confusion.

“Uh, okay…?” Bucky folds his arms over his chest and makes a strange face at Steve with the slightest shrug. “We were sent here by Captain Clint Barton—from the ninety-ninth precinct in Brooklyn.”

“Ahh, yes. Mr. Stark is expecting you. You’re late you know,” Jarvis replies. An elevator door to their left opens up. “Please enter the elevator. I will take you to the twenty-first floor.”

Steve and Bucky hesitantly enter the elevator. Bucky flinches when the door closes immediately behind them and starts moving without either of them hitting a button.

“This is weird,” Bucky comments in a low voice, his eyes scattering around the glass elevator anxiously. Each floor flies by a little too fast for his liking.

“What did Barton get us into?” Steve asks, his own eyes searching the glass elevator with awe.

The elevator slows to a stop, and it opens up to a large, open-concept room with a living room, kitchen, and a glass conference room at the end of the hall. Bucky and Steve reluctantly step into the room and Bucky looks over his shoulder as the doors close behind them.

They notice a group of people sitting in the conference room, so the two stumble down the hallway and they enter the room. The first person that turns around to face them is a familiar red-headed woman.

“Hey. You’re late,” Natasha says with a smirk.

“Barton said to be here at ten,” Bucky says with a raised brow.

“Yeah. It’s five after,” Natasha replies casually. She takes a bite out of the apple in her hand.

Bucky frowns and pulls his wrist in front of his face to look at his watch. “My watch says nine-fifty-four.”

“Well, it’s wrong,” another woman says from across the table. Bucky looks up at the other people now. The other woman that spoke has long, straight red hair and what sounds like a Russian accent. The man sitting to her left is tall and has muscles for miles; his shoulder-length blonde hair is combed back into a loose braid.

“Who the fuck still wears a watch, anyway?” Natasha asks with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk.

 _“Who the fuck still wears a watch, anyway?”_ Bucky repeats in a mocking tone, adding a purposeful crack to his voice as he sits down; he leaves a chair between himself and Natasha.

“ _Behave_ , you two...” Steve mutters quietly as he sits between Bucky and Natasha. Bucky just snorts whilst Natasha takes a deliberate bite out of her apple, not breaking eye contact with Barnes.

“You should really fix your watch, mate,” the blonde man across the table says in a smooth British accent. “You wouldn’t want to be late again.” Bucky stares at his face, feeling a blush creeping up his neck. This guy looks like he was sculpted to be a God. Bucky’s mouth goes crooked as he glares at the man.

“Oh good, everyone’s finally here,” a bald man entering the room says. Steve sits up straight while Bucky slouches as he crosses his arms over the table. They all watch the man wearing an entirely black ensemble stride to the head of the table. He turns around, revealing his eyepatch. “I am Director Nick Fury. You can just call me Fury,” he begins. “You were all sent here because you’re all young-looking-motherfuckers.”

Bucky and Steve exchange a curious glance before returning their attention to Fury. His eyes scan the room and stop on the two of them. Bucky can feel himself sweating already under Fury’s gaze.

“Hey, you two. Tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb. Why are you in your uniforms?” Fury asks with furrowed brows.

“Ah—are you talking to us?” Steve stammers, pointing his thumb to himself in shock.

“Yes, I’m talking to you—who the fuck else in here is wearing their entire cop uniform other than you two assholes?” Fury bites back with a frown and folded arms.

Steve blinks rapidly, looking to Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky just shrugs at Steve sheepishly. Steve swallows before responding. “Uh, I didn’t realize there was a dress code—”

“—Weren’t you two told this was an undercover operation?” Fury asks, more curious and less angry now.

“Um—” Bucky swallows when he hears soft snorting and chuckling from the other people in the room. “—No, we weren’t.”

“Teenage the fuck up!” Fury bites back at them. Steve and Bucky nod feverishly as they stand up and shuffle to the door.

“There are clothes in the office to your right,” Natasha whispers to them as they scurry out of the conference room.

They enter the office and Steve’s face scrunches into a frown. “Why didn’t you say anything?"

“You were sitting with me when Barton told us to come here. He didn’t tell us shit!” Bucky replies quickly, cutting off Steve. He finds some clothes and tosses a small shirt and pair of jeans to Steve.

“The watch thing was still your fault,” Steve grumbles as he begins unbuttoning his police top. Bucky forces himself to turn around and also unbuttons his shirt.

“Yeah, okay—I’ll give you that one,” Bucky replies as he struggles to pull off his dress-pants. He slides into the pair of jeans ungracelessly and puts on the flannel without buttoning it up. He turns around to face Steve who is tucking in his buttoned-up dress shirt.

Steve looks up at Bucky when he’s done and smiles sheepishly, gesturing his arms out with a raised brow. “So, how do I look?”

Bucky feels his breath catch in his throat. He realizes that Steve looks like he could pull off being a sixteen or seventeen-year-old. Bucky swallows the lump in his throat and smiles.

“Like a punk,” Bucky replies. “C’mon, let’s get back in there before we get yelled at again.”

They leave the office and re-enter the conference room, now dressed appropriately. They take their seats beside Natasha who no longer has an apple and just gives them a sly smirk. Bucky glances at Steve’s profile as he leans against the table, a frown tugging his lips downwards. Steve has been his best friend for nearly twenty years, now, yet he can’t stop the strange feelings he gets around him. He decides to repress it, as usual, and focus his attention on Fury.

“So, now that everyone is dressed appropriately, let’s get down to business," Fury says, standing up straight after leaning on the table. "The five of you will be going undercover at four separate high schools all over New York.” The screen behind Fury lights up with a map and a list of each high school. Bucky furrows his brows at the four schools.

“We believe these four schools are the hotspots for a new synthetic drug going around. Goes by Fruit Punch," Fury says in a firm tone.

Bucky can't resist letting out a snort. Fury puts his hands on his hips and raises a questioning brow at Bucky. "Is something funny?"

Everyone turns to look at Bucky. He squirms at the sight of Steve. He is silent, but his eyes are screaming, _'I swear to God, Bucky. If you mess this up for us…'_

"No. Sorry, " Bucky replies before giving Fury a curt nod.

Fury just sighs, dropping his arms to his sides before sorting through the various folders set up on the table. Bucky doesn't recall them being there before. He wonders if maybe they were put there when he and Steve were changing in the other room.

"As I was saying—there are four high schools. Each of you will be assigned to a different school," Fury explains as he slides each folder to the appropriate officer. "In these folders contains your identities. Read them. Study them. Breathe them. These will be who you are for the unforeseeable future."

Bucky opens his folder at the same time as Steve. His face twists into a frown at the profile in front of him. "Sebastian? What kind of name is that?"

"It's _your_ name now is what it is," Fury bites back. "Deal with it."

"Couldn't we choose our own identities?" Bucky asks, looking up at Fury.

"No." Fury's glare seems to drill into Bucky's soul, so he breaks eye contact and looks back at his profile again. "We need all of you to find the dealers at each school and then the supplier. Any questions?"

"Hey, Stevie—" Bucky whispers. "—It says here that we're brothers."

"Is there another fucking problem?" Fury growls at Bucky.

"Actually, yes," the woman with the Russian accent pipes in, catching everyone's attention. "Why do _they_ get to work together while _we_ have to go into our schools alone?"

"Well for one, we're low staff—" Fury replies as he leans back against the wall and folds his arms over his chest. "—And because their captain warned me that they're incompetent on their own without the other," Fury adds casually, which earns chuckles from across the table. Bucky and Steve just frown at their coworkers.

"Get well acquainted with yourselves. You have until Monday to embrace your new identities." Fury paces towards the door. He pauses. "Oh, and for the love of God—don't be late for school."

* * *

The group sit together in the common area of the twenty-first floor, reading their profiles in silence. 

"I'm Wanda by the way. Wanda Maximoff," the Russian woman says abruptly, breaking the silent studying.

"Aye. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the blonde British god-like-man pipes in. "I'm Thor Odinson." 

"Are those your cover names or your actual names?" Bucky asks as he leans back, dropping his folder on the coffee table.

"That's my real name," Wanda replies cooly. "My undercover name is Elizabeth. It doesn't really suit me, but I suppose I'll get used to it."

"My undercover identity is a boy named Christopher who plays quarterback in American Football," Thor says, reading off of the page.

“Hey, my name is Christopher, too!” Steve pipes in with a smile. “I mean my undercover name. My real name is Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Steve,” Thor replies, leaning over to shake Steve’s hand.

“What’s your undercover name, Nat?” Bucky asks, draping his arm over the back of the couch. He leans into Steve to get a better look at Natasha’s profile. He’s _definitely_ never used the excuse of getting closer to Natasha by putting Steve between them so he can lean into him. Steve and Natasha have never seemed to notice so that means it’s just normal. _This is fine._

“Scarlette,” she replies flatly. “I think you win for having the dumbest name, _Sebastian_.”

Bucky’s smile falls and he glares at her, flipping her the bird. She just laughs.

“What’s your actual name?” Wanda asks with a tilted head and a bit of sass hidden in her smirk.

Bucky feels a blush creep up his neck. “It’s, uh—”

“Bucky,” Natasha cuts in, barely able to keep in her laugh.

“Looks like you still win for having _‘the dumbest name’_ even without the use of undercover identities,” Thor says with a low chuckle, lifting his fingers for air quotes as he speaks.

“Says the guy who’s named _Thor_ ,” Bucky bites back in retaliation.

“I like your name,” Steve says, nudging Bucky light-heartedly. “Both of them.”

“Thank you, Steve. At least someone here isn’t an asshole,” Bucky says with a grin, looping his arm that was resting on the back of the couch around Steve’s neck.

“I believe it was actually Steve who started calling you Bucky, wasn’t it?” Natasha laments with a nostalgic grin, dropping her forgotten profile on the coffee table.

“Oh, so your parents actually didn’t hate you that much?” Wanda jokes, which earns an eye roll from Bucky.

“Yeah, his name’s James Buchanan, but I preferred Buchanan—and then Bucky just kinda came from that, I think. I don’t really remember.” Steve looks at Bucky who just gives him a torn look. “Hey, I’m sorry! I was nine, okay!”

“That’s cute,” Wanda says with a grin.

“So, you’re the new recruits in the new test program, huh?” A man’s voice speaks from the kitchen behind them. They all startle out of their relaxed poses and stare at the intruder.

“You’re Tony Stark,” Steve says flatly, his features shocked. None of them noticed the man enter.

“I am,” Tony replies, his face buried in the fridge. He leans back with a smoothie in his hand and closes the fridge with his foot as he approaches the island counter. “I just came to meet you all. See if I’m wasting my money or not.”

“Sorry, no refunds,” Natasha says with a cocked brow.

Tony unclasps the lid of the bottle and points his finger at her. “I like your spunk.”

“I didn’t ask for your approval, but thanks,” she replies flatly. Tony just slowly drinks his smoothie, his head tilted back dramatically as he does so.

Tony places the bottle on the counter. “I also came to ask you all about your living situations. Since you’re supposed to be kids, I figured I should make sure you’re all living with adult supervision that is somewhere besides your own homes.”

“Fury didn’t mention living situations,” Bucky replies with furrowed brows.

“I’ve got a couple of apartments and some employees I’m sure wouldn’t mind pretending to be your parents for the time being. Are any of you working together or are you all on separate assignments?” Tony inquires with a lazily lifted brow.

“Barnes and Rogers are working together, the rest of us are on our own,” Natasha informs.

“Cool. It would have been easier if you were all partnered up, but I suppose that’s Fury’s fault for not hiring an even amount of officers,” Tony says quickly. “Give me till the end of the day and I’ll have somewhere for you all to stay during your operation.”

“I would have expected this to be better prepared,” Thor says with a frown.

“I would have thought so as well, but whatever. We’ll figure this out as we go, I guess,” Tony replies casually, waving them off as he saunters towards the elevator. “Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?” The British AI voice replies immediately.

“Get Pepper on the phone. Tell her to look for living quarters for our group of… _teenagers_ ,” Tony says as he enters the elevator.

“On it, sir,” Jarvis replies before the elevator closes.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Bucky calls out at the closed elevator doors. “ _Asshole…_ ” he adds under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me. This AU fic has consumed my life. I honestly didn't expect to start writing this chapter the moment I posted the first chapter. whOoPs.
> 
> Next chapter, we will actually get to see The boys go to school! (finally, woot woot!)
> 
> Take care, and I hope you all stay safe! Hopefully this story can put a smile on somebody's face in these trying times...
> 
> ~Pebbs


End file.
